The Movie Masters
1989 Premiere spiel: "It's time now for everyone's favorite movie game show…''The Movie Masters''!!!! Now let's meet the movie masters, the toast of both coast and an Oscar nominee, Ms. Peggy Cass!" PEGGY: "He's a critic's critic, from The New York Post, Mr. Clive Barnes!" CLIVE "She's the classiest woman on television and one of Groucho's leading favorite ladies, Ms. Kitty Carlisle!" KITTY: "And now, my very good friend and the best panel moderator in the business, Mr. Gene Rayburn!" The Movie Masters was a short-lived cable game show on AMC (formerly called American Movie Classics) where it tested the ability of a celebrity panel of three to answer questions about motion pictures in order to win prizes for the home viewer. Gameplay A panel of three celebrity guests answered movie questions to win prizes for home viewers. The panel faced a game board with nine categories. Each category hid part of a movie scene. The object of the game was to uncover the scene and correctly guess what movie the scene came from. The panelists in turn picked off categories and answered questions under those categories. Each time a question was answered correctly, the panelist who answer the question scored a point, and the category the question came from was removed from the board to reveal a piece of the scene. If a panelist answered wrong, the other panel members tried to answer the same question. If all three panelists missed the same question, it was thrown out and the next panelist in line chose a category. However, each category had only two questions; if both questions were missed by the panel, an "X" would be placed on that category, meaning it couldn't be chosen again. The first panelist to solve the movie puzzle (guessing what movie the scene came from) won a VCR for a home viewer plus a movie on videocassette for each correct answer from that panelist. The losing panelists won consolation prizes for their home viewer partners (usually the film soundtrack for West Side Story). Screengrabs mmset.png|The set mmgene.png|Here's Gene welcoming the players to the show! mmpanel.png|The panel is ready to go! mmboard.png|Here are the categories. But a picture from a famous movie is revealed one by one. It's too hard to guess the movie because no squares have been revealed yet! mmboardwin.png|Looks like someone revealed the picture! This is a picture from the movie Mr. Deeds Goes to Town. mmvcr.png|Since one of the celebrities won the game and revealed the picture, a home viewer won a prize. And this was one of the prizes; a VCR and VHS's. Now that is pretty darn good! mmgene2.png mmkitty.png mmGeneLori.png mmgene6.png mmgene5.png mmgene7.png|What picture was this movie from? Taping Location New York City, NY Inventors Alan Goodman & Albie Hecht Trivia This was the very last game show hosted by the late Gene Rayburn before his untimely death in 1999. Regular panelists Kitty Carlisle and Peggy Cass were also veteran panelists on To Tell the Truth. Carlisle died in 2007 while Cass died in 1999. Clive Barnes was a movie and theatre critic for the New York Times. Links The Movie Masters @ Game Show Utopia YouTube Video The intro to The Movie Masters Supposed Premiere Show Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:Panel Game Category:Observation Category:AMC shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1989 premieres Category:1990 endings